


The Art of Thievery

by Lyadryn



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Robbery AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyadryn/pseuds/Lyadryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"are we both robbing the same house oh fuck" AU</p><p>GouxMomotarou</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Thievery

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this one to my university flatmate. Not only because she reads my stuff, but because she will cry over anime boys with me.

I don’t quite know how I ended up here. One thing after another over the past few months, and here I am. Oh, let me tell you exactly where here is. It’s currently 11am, and I’m sitting on the back doorstep of some guys house, waiting for him to go to work. Now, before you get the wrong idea, and think this is something incredibly romantic, allow me to break the illusion.

I am here to break in, and steal his belongings.

It's a really long story, and not one I have time for right now. If I want to be accepted, I have to make this job on time. Today is something similar to a college hazing, two of us newbies being sent out on a job. The other guy is a complete dork, cute face though. Nice muscles too. He may be something of an old romantic interest of mine, but that was back in the second year of university, while he was still a freshman.

A door slams in the distance, and an engine starts up. That’s my cue. Shuffling away from the door slightly, I sit back and peer through the corner of the window. The door is definitely locked. I swing my rucksack off my back, quietly dropping it onto the floor beside me, unzip the zipper and rummage around for something to break the lock with. A screwdriver? I have no idea. Nagisa ran through the tools in my bag and their uses before kicking me out of the car two blocks away.

A noise from the front of the house catches my attention, I duck down and lose my footing on the step slightly, causing the mat to slide out from beneath me. And a key to the back door. What kind of idiot leaves a key under the mat these days? Literally, under the mat. Well, all the better for me, peering back inside, I see todays mail lying on the floor in the hallway. There shouldn’t be any more interruptions now. This will be easy.

Unlocking the door I step into the kitchen, relock the door and slip the key into my pocket. It’s a nice house. This guy has done well for himself. The kitchen is clean and fresh smelling, with a colourful bowl of fresh fruit sitting out on one of the sides. As I walk through to the hallway, I take a look in the fridge for good measure. Well stocked. I should grab something on the way out. Nerves make me hungry.

The rest of the house is carpeted, all the better for moving quietly. Not that this is a silly Hollywood film, where I am wearing a leather catsuit, combat belt and stilettos. Oh no, converse, skinny jeans, loose fitting shirt, cute hair bow. This is my battle armour. Some strangers house my battlefield.

His living room is nice. Impressive sound system, but that is too much to carry. I scan the bookshelves, only books and old CD’s collecting dust. I like books though. Taking a closer look, they aren’t the kind of books I want to lug around. ‘Swimming: Teaching and Coaching’, ‘The Complete Book of Swimming’ and ‘The Swimming Drill Book’ stood out the most. Was this guy hot? I suppress a shiver at the thought, muscles are definitely my thing.

Turning to leave the room and make my way upstairs, something rattles the back door. I pause in the middle, my eyes going wide and my heart almost stopping. The door rattles again and I hear a muffled curse through the glass. Moving to crouch by the door frame for a better view, I lean around the corner and stare at the door. A gentle tapping noise coming from the other side. What on earth…?

The door handle moves down and the door swings open. I slip back around the door frame and close my eyes. Please do not be the owner of the house. Please. Please. Please.

“I broke it.” A male voice says dejectedly from the kitchen. A voice that I recognise. A familiar feeling of dread and annoyance builds up in my stomach as he continues to talk.

“Sit here and wait for me, Pyunsuke.”

Pyunsuke. My eyebrow twitches. I rub my forehead and step into the hallway.

“Just what do you think you are doing here?” I didn’t shout, but I wasn’t quiet either. The boy jumps and turns around, almost knocking a jar off the kitchen side.

“GOU” He shouts, as he whirls around to look at me, his amber eyes wide with fear and what might be admiration.

“Well?” I cross my arms and tap a foot, waiting for his explanation.

“I...I...uh. Gou.. I…” He’s twiddling his fingers and fidgeting, a small blush creeping up on his face as he glances up at me. “This is the house on my sheet!” He dramatically rips a piece of paper out of his pocket and holds it up in front of him. I grab the paper from his hands and stare blankly at the words.

 

36

11:00 onwards

Backdoor

Something expensive

 

I let out a heavy sigh and carefully pull the neatly folded piece of paper from my own pocket;

 

36

11:00 onwards

Backdoor

Something fun

 

Nagisa definitely had something to do with this. While he wasn’t the leader of our ‘gang’, he certainly almost always got his own way when it came to meddling in others affairs. My love life being his most recent mission. I suppose I could have a bit of fun.

 

Thrusting both sheets of paper back to Momotarou, I take another step towards him, hearing his breath hitch as I stare him down.

“I guess we had better get this done then,” I look over his shoulder at the jar behind him, “Leave the bug.”

Taking a step backwards and walking back into the hallway towards the stairs, leaving Momo behind.

“Gouuuu! Pyunsuke isn’t a bug, Pyunsuke is Pyunsuke!” He started to trot after me, his rucksack jingling on his back. "You look good by the way."

I let out an irritated sigh and turned around with a finger over my mouth to shut him up. It worked at least. His teeth clicking as he closes his mouth with a huff, puffing out his cheeks. There were three rooms upstairs, this was bound to be where we found whatever it was we were looking for.

“Check that one,” I point down the hall to a closed door, “Stay away from the window, and please. Keep. Quiet.”

“Mhhm-Mhhm” He nods, a huge grin on his face as he wanders down the hallway. I roll my eyes and turn to the first room. He hasn't changed. Gently pressing the door handle, I make my way inside, being careful not to stand on anything that may have been left on the floor.

The bedroom. A huge double bed took up the middle of the room, the sheets abandoned messily, pyjamas thrown into a pile to one side.

“Something fun..” I mumbled, walking over to one of the cabinets. “Fun for who? Me?” This wasn’t really the time to be questioning my existence in this house. I notice a Rolex watch on the dresser along with a passport. I don’t think we are above identity theft, but that crosses a line I don’t want to cross. I do however, want to the see guy. Opening the passport to the picture page, my eyebrow twitches in frustration again. Nitori.

“Nagisa, I swear to God, I wi….”

“Gou, Gou, Gou, Gou LOOOK!” Momo speeds into the room with his arms full. Something that looks like a games console and a bundle of games. His eyes are bright with enthusiasm as he stands in the middle of the room.

“Momo, this is Nitori’s house. Put it back. We’re leaving.” I put a hand on his shoulder and spin him around before pushing him out of the door and back towards the room he came from.

“Wha.. Nitori?” I ignore his questions.

I follow him back across the hall to the room at the front of the house. There is a desk in the corner, with a computer, a TV - sans games console - the space looking painfully obvious and a cupboard. While Momo puts the console back, muttering under his breath, I take a peek in the cupboard. It’s full of winter clothes. Letting out an audible sigh I close the door and turn to watch him.

I’m about to walk over to him when a noise outside the house catches my attention. A car has pulled up on the drive way, and Nitori is getting out of the drivers side, phone to his ear. Oh no. Please. No.

“Momo, hurry up! He’s back!” The red head flips his head around, a look of panic spreading across his face as jumps up and closes the door to the room before turning to me.

“What are you..” Before I could finish my sentence, the front door slams and we can hear footsteps in the kitchen. Momo grabs my wrist and drags me over to the cupboard, and shoves me inside, before climbing in and closing the door.

Both of us are breathing heavier than usual, I can feel his breath on my ear as we press together to avoid being caught in our friends house with less than honest intentions. He has an elbow on the wall above my shoulder, his chin almost resting on my head. I hadn’t seen Nitori since University, when he came to a party with Sousuke and Rin.  I definitely didn’t want to reunite with him over potential stolen goods.

“Pyunsuke” Momo quietly cries, he had left his beetle in the kitchen. I close my eyes and fumble for his hand in the dark.

“We’ll get the bug later” I look into his eyes and whisper. He swallows audibly, and grips my hand tighter. A few seconds pass, and his grip loosens, but we are still holding hands. Footsteps can be heard on the stairs now, followed by Nitori’s cheerful voice.

“Yeah, I forgot my passport.” I hear him say as the door at the other end of the hallway clicks open. Thankfully I put the passport back after having a look.

The bedroom door clicks shut, but rather than the footsteps heading down the stairs, they are outside the room, the door creaking open. I hold my breath, and Momo presses even closer to me, my back now pressed against the side of the cupboard. My rucksack was digging into my back slightly, but that pain was forgotten when I could feel Momos toned stomach against mine, his chest heaving silently. Despite his juvenile personality, which was adorable, he had the body of some kind of adonis. These past few years he had come to look more and more like his older brother in all the good ways. I would be one hundred percent lying if I said I didn’t find him attractive.

I bit my lip slightly as he leant back to look through the crack in the doors. It sounded like Nitori was inside the room now, a muffled voice could be heard over the phone.

“What games should I bring? Need another controller?” I could hear the plastic tapping of games being looked through on the desk where Momo had left them in a hurry.

“You have my copy of Fifa right?” Nitori asked the phone. “You must do, it isn’t here,” The plastic noises stopped. “Maybe I leant it to Sousuke. Leaving mine now.” His footsteps left the room and the door closed.

Momo leant on one of the doors, slightly pushing it open, letting a small stream of light into the cupboard. He glanced down at me, he was taller than me now by a good few inches and had a cheeky grin on his face as he leant down to whisper in my ear. “I don’t even like Fifa.”

I felt something on my other shoulder, his other hand was holding the newest Fifa game. I shot him a look, my eyes wide. We stood in silence until we could hear the car at the front pulling out of the driveway.

Momo hadn’t pulled away from me at all, his gaze was becoming slightly uncomfortable as his eyes roamed over my face. We were still holding hands. The noise from the car was gone, but we just stood there in the cupboard, frozen. I gently put my free hand on Momo’s chest to push him away so we can get out of here, but he stops me, taking my free hand in his, dropping the game he was holding. He leans his face in and I close my eyes in anticipation.

“Gou.” His breath is heavy, voice low. He kisses the tip of my nose and giggles. “Lets go.”

He releases my hands and jumps out the cupboard, leaving me stunned and trapped between a load of coats and jackets. My pulse was racing and I'm blushing like the school girl I once was. I can’t hide in this cupboard forever though. I untangle myself from the clothes and step out into the room. Momo is standing at the door, his youthful smile replaced by something else I can't quite place as he beckons me over.

We make our way back to the kitchen in silence, we walk slowly and I can feel him walking closer to me than is necessary. I'm not about to push him away though.

We reach the kitchen and he darts in front of me, hand brushing mine as he surges towards the jar on the side. It didn't look like anyone had touched it.

"Pyunsuke my baby, I'm sorry" he was rubbing the glass against his cheek. He hasn't changed. He was looking at the beetle with a love in his eyes which stayed when he looked up at me as I was moving to stand next to him. He shoved the jar into a side pocket of his rucksack then put an arm around me, pulling me in.

"We both failed," he looked a little sad, "I guess we have to get the bus back." He finished dejectedly. I nod and smile back at him. Resisting the urge to kiss the sadness off his handsome face.

He let's me go and takes me hand, once again dragging me. We walk over to the back door where he nudges it and it swings open.

"You really weren't joking when you said it was broken?" My comment causes him to look around. He has taken a step outside, the height difference making us almost the same height.

"Ah yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand and looked around sheepishly. "Were you spying on me?"

He leant in and pressed our foreheads together. "Were you?" He asked again. I didn't answer him, instead planting a quick kiss on his lips before pushing him backwards so I could leave the house. He was standing there laughing as I closed the back door as best I could with the broken lock.

He took my hand again and we snuck around the side of the house, and ran as soon as we got to the street. He was pulling me along behind him until we reached the main street where we jumped onto the first bus we saw, not really caring about the destination.

The bus was quiet, we made our way up to the top where we sat at the back, hand in hand. Once the bus was moving I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"What will your brother say?" He mumbled into  my hair.

I snort, poor Rin. "What will your brother say?" I ask in return.

Momo laughed and punched my shoulder playfully.

"Let's forget about our brothers."

I shut my eyes, cuddling my rucksack on my lap. Nagisa was going to have a field day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE this pairing so much AHHHHHGHHH
> 
> THanks for reading~~


End file.
